Ensimmäinen Röhmöfanttisota
Ensimmäinen Röhmöfanttisota alkoi Neuvotteluista, jotka pidettiin Verstaan ja Röhmöfanttien välillä. Neuvottelut päättyivät yksimieliseen päätökseen, että Illuminati on tuhottava ja sen johtaja Itcud luovutettava Verstaalle, jotka haluavat hänen päänsä vadilla. Sota alkoi GigaCorpin Ensimmäisen kansalaisen, Eternius III luomien aikaparadoksien johdosta jo v. 65 milj. eKr. ja sen loppumishetki saattaa on saattaa tapahtua nyt, myöhemmin tai sitten se on jo tapahtunut. Ikävä kyllä sodan informaatio kulkee meidän ajanlaskumme mukaan normaalisti tässä hetkessä. Jos pääsi on pyörällä, olet juuri kokenut aikaparadoksin. Joka tapauksessa sota tapahtui Toisen Universumin sodan jälkeen. Röhmöfanttisodan eteneminen Itcudin pako Toimintapäällikkö Itcud pakeni Verstaan ja Röhmöfanttien yhteistuumin lähettämää kiinniottopartiota apulaistensa järjestämän hässäkän turvin. Apulaiset surmattiin seurannessa taistelussa. Itcud onnistui warppaamaan yksityisavaruusjetillään Illuminatin Kuuhun pystyttämään salatukikohtaan. Tukikohdasta käsin hän määräsi Illuminatin Heavy Super-Elite Assault Forcen puolustusasemiin. Verstaan hyökkäys Verstaalla oli selvät aikeet hyökätä tukikohtaan, mutta puutetta avaruusaluksista. Verstaan Suurmestari kääntyi GigaCorpin johtajan, Eternius III:n puoleen. Eternius lupasi lainata 3 Tähtituhoojaa, 5 Dreadnoughtia ja 10 risteilijää. Sotarahtialukset ja hävittäjät Verstas pystyi hankkimaan itse. Verstas ilmoitti ehkä käyttävänsä sodassa myös Kaaosteoriaaa. SS Kärsä thumb|SS Kärsä, joka aikaparadokseista johtuen on valmistettu kehittyneesti 3D teknologialla. SS Kärsä, röhmöfanttien Turun telakalla rakentama avaruussota-alus valmistui ennen aikojaan v. 2006 sotia varten. Alusta valmistettaessa käytettiin hyväksi aikaparadokseja, jotka mahdollistivat aluksen valmiin osan siirtämisen menneisyyteen, jossa sitä alettiin valmistaa uudelleen. Tämä vallankumouksellinen metodi lasketaan jälleen yhdeksi sodan eteenpäinviemäksi edistysaskeleeksi. Inkvisitio Verstas kutsui melko pian sodan alkamisen jälkeen Inkvisition koolle. Inkvisition käskettiin etsiä Itcud ja teloittaa hänet, koska röhmöfantit eivät siinä tuntuneet onnistuvan. Umbar da Fatt otti tehtävän hymyillen vastaan ja hankki vielä samana päivänä raskaampaa kalustoa VerCorp.in varastoista. Kuun taistelu Verstaan, GigaCorpin ja röhmöfanttien yhdistynyt armeija hyökkäsi kuutukikohtaa vastaan inkvisition suorittaessa undercover-operaatiota tukikohdan sisällä. Tukikohdan puolustusvoimiin kuului Illuminatin Heavy Super-Elite Assault Forcen lisäksi myös lukuisia kiinteitä, Kuun pinnalla sijaitsevia tykkiasemia ja liikkuvia tykkialuksia. Laskeutujia lähetettiin kuun pinnalle samaan aikaan, kun asemaa pommitettiin avaruudesta. Tukikohta sijaitsi Kuun takapuolella, joten sitä ei nähty Maahan. Asema onnistuttiin tuhoamaan menettämättä muuta kuin hävittäjiä ja sotarahtialuksia. Myös kaksi risteilijää tuhottiin, mutta Eternius III ei pitänyt menetyksiä vakavina. Ikävä kyllä toimintapäällikkö Itcud onnistui juuri ja juuri välttämään Umbar da Fattin väijytyksen ja pakenemaan yksityisellä puolustussukkulallaan. Hän pakeni tiettävästi takaisin Maapallolle, mutta hänen tarkempaa sijaintiaan ei vielä tiedetä. Hänen paettuaan Illuminatin joukkojen moraali romahti, ja taistelu oli pian voitettu. Joitakin vankeja otettiin. Myöskään Öhkömönkiäisneuvoston olinpaikkaa ei saatu selville. Alue 52:n kapina Itcud onnistui suunnittelemaan taktisen terrori-iskun Alue 52-nimiseen Verstaan tukikohtaan melkein heti Kuun taistelun jälkeen. Itcud murtautui itse Alue 52 ja piti pitkän puheensa, jonka jälkeen kuulijoina toimineet työntekijät olivat niin hämillään, että uskoivat olevansa sorrettuja. 52 työntekijät valtasivat tukikohdan itselleen ja tappoivat monia verstaalaisia. Verstaan Suurmestari räjähti kuullessaan uutisesta ja läikytti kahvia pöydälle. Hän lähetti Inkvisition tekemään selvää kapinasta, joka kukistettiin verisesti, kun työntekijät pysähtyivät lakisääteiselle ruokatauolleen. Salajuoni Itcudin paetessa pois Alue 52:desta hän oletti Röhmöfanttejen ostavan hänen olinpaikastaan tietoja. Näin hän laittoi lehteen ilmoituksen ´''Tietoja Itcudin olinpaikasta halvalla! Soita numeroon 0407728501''´. Röhmöfantit olivat innoissaan tästä "Onnekkaasta sattumasta" ja tarjosi kuusi miljoonaa universaalia krediittiä Itcudin avustajalle, joka neuvoi (tietenkin) Röhmöfantit harhaan. Röhmöfanttejen huomatessa, että heitä oli kusetettu he laittoivat Itcudin murhaamisen toiselle sijalle. Ensimmäisen sijan pönkitti rahojen saaminen takaisin (tyypillistä Röhmöfantteutta). Taistelu Teletronista Röhmöfanttien voitettua Teletronin shakkiottelussa ja GigaCorpin insinöörien uudelleenohjelmoitua sen, liittolaiset Verstas ja Röhmöfantit näkivät sen edukkuuden taistelussa. Tästä aiheutui riitaa röhmöfanttien ja Verstaan välille: Kumpi saisi Teletronin: Verstas kaaosteoreettisia laskelmia varten vai röhmöfantit informaationkeruuta. Eternius III joutui jälleen seisomaan kiistan osapuolien välissä. Tämän ns. "Ensimmäisen tauon" aikana Illuminati pystyi palkkaamaan leipiinsä itse tohtori Tuhon, joka suunnitteli ja rakensi todellisuusmutaattorin. Lopulta tässä hälyttävässä tilanteessa Teletronia päätettiin käyttää ensin disabloimaan todellisuusmutaattori. Projekti onnistui, ja ajoi Itcudin lähses tuhoonsa raivoastuttamalla tohtori Tuhon tämän ollessa samassa huoneessa toimintapäällikön kanssa. Tohtori Tuho marssi ulos ovesta eikä häntä enää nähty Illuminatin leivissä. Tämän jälkeen Xanaduun, Verstaan Suurmestarin päämajaan ja Neptunukseen, röhmöfanttien viralliseen tukikohtaan asennettin Teletronin etäyksiköt. Itse keskusyksikkö pysyi GigaCorpin holvissa. Osasto 6 mukaan thumb|180px|Osaston logo Kun Osasto 6, Verstaan tämänhetkinen pahin vihollinen kuuli sodasta, se päätti tulla siihen mukaan. Osasto 6:n sodankäynti kuitenkin poikkesi muiden osapuolien tyylistä, sillä Osasto pyrki välttelemään suuria ja huomattavia taisteluja ja pysyttelemään pienissä WC-pöntölle tappamisoperaatioissa, joista se käytti nimitystä taistelu. Tämä johtui Osaston tajuttomasta salailun himosta. Se halusi pitää sodan ulkomaailmalta salassa, niin ettei kukaan meistä saisi tietää siitä (mutta kun kerran luit, niin nyt tiedät!). I Marsin taistelu thumb|180px|Verstaan alus lähtee Marsista. Marsin taistelussa Verstas otti yhteen Illuminatin kanssa ja kovaa. Taistelussa Jan Bergholzin johtamat verstaalaiset jäivät alakynteen ja joutuivat perääntymään lopulta pois Marsista. Illuminati oli ottanut ensimmäisen voittonsa Verstaasta. Röhmöfantit eivät ehtineet taisteluun, sillä SS Kärsän tankki tyhjeni jo 100 000 km päässä maasta ja he joutuivat työntämään sen lähimmälle huoltoasemmalle, joka sijaitsi maassa. Pluton taistelu Taistelukenttä siirtyi tällä kertaa kauas Linnunratamme laidalle kääpiöplaneetta Plutoon. Taistelu oli verisimpiä miesmuistiin. Verstas ja Röhmöfantit hyökkäsivät yhdessä Illuminatin joukkoja vastaan tuhoten ilkeät ja pahaa-aavistamattomat Illuminatin jäsenet puukottamalla heitä sankarillisesti selustaan. Etujoukot tosin säästyivät tältä ja jatkoivat taistelua. SS Kärsä, jonka komennon otti Jan Bergholz, kuitenkin hoiteli etujoukot käyttäen aseinaan Olvia, joka sai uuden nimensä Bergholzin mukaan, eli Bergholzin Cocktail. Itcud oli mukana taistelussa ja yritti lavasti kuolemansa vain ilmestyäkseen jälleen henkiin viisi vuotta aiemmin. Se ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta. Kennedyt mukaan Verstaan vihollisista yksi merkittävimmistä, eli Kennedyjen klaani liittyi mukaan sotaan kostaakseen Verstaalle heidän aiheuttamansa tuskan JFK:n murhan jälkeen. Viimeinen Kennedy, puoliksi ihminen, puoliksi Arnold Schwarzenegger liittyi sotaan astui Illuminatin riveihin. Tämä ilmeisen brutaali ja hyödyllinen liittolainen lähetettiin oitis metsästämään Teletronia, jonka Illuminati haluaisi myös riveihinsä. II Marsin taistelu (Eli Teletron vs. Viimeinen Kennedy) Toinen Marsin taistelu oli ensimmäinen sodan taistelu, jossa Teletronia käytettiin tosissaan. Oikeastaan taistelu oli hyvin pieni, sillä siinä olivat vastakkain ainoastaan Teletron ja Viimeinen Kennedy. Muut sotajoukot, jotka koostuivat Illuminateista, verstaalaisista ja röhmöfanteista vain kerääntyivät ympärille mussuttamaan suolapähkinöitä ja heiluttamaan isoja muovikäsiä, joissa luki We Are Nro:1#. Taistelu oli myös siltä kannalta poikkeus, että siinä ei kuollut yhtäkään sotilasta, jokainen vain satutti itsensä pahasti Teletronin räjäytettyä kolmannen ydinpomminsa Kennedyn päähän, eikä kukaan enää jaksanut väistää sitä. Kun Teletron lopulta sai Kennedyn räjähtämään atomeiksi, Kennedy kokosi nestemäisestä metallista itsensä taas kasaan. Taistelu ei siis edennyt yhtään ja jumiutui lopullisesti, kun molemmat nukahtivat (On spekuloitu, että se olisi ollut kusetusta, jolla molemmat saivat taistelun loppumaan, sillä kumpikinhan oli kone, eivätkä ne nuku!) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Illuminatit kantoivat Kennedyn pois ja verstaalaiset Teletronin, näytellen lähtiessään toisilleen periverstaalaista tervehdystä, eli keskisormea. GigaCorpin pommitukset thumb|[[Illuminati levittää aluksia GigaCorpin ylle.]] Itcud päätti lopulta tylsyydenpuuskassaan antaa käskyn GigaCorpin pommituksista. Tuhot olivat huomattavat, sillä Illuminatin itsemurhalentäjät eivät säästäneet itseään tehtävän paineessa. 300 ihmistä kuoli ensimmäisissä pommituksissa ja Eternius III:nen päätä alkoi särkeä. Pommitukset yltyivät päivä päivältä kovemmiksi ja lopulta Eternius alkoi pohtia sodasta vetäytymistä. Hän pyörsi ajatuksensa, kun Jan Bergholz ilmoitti: Eternius alkoikin oitis puolustautua pommituksia vastaan IT-tykeillä, joiden laukaukset muuttivat osan Illuminatin hävittäjien bensasta sokeriksi, mikä sai aikaan valtaisan kamikazekoneiden putoilun maahan. Tietenkin suunnitelmassa oli vielä parantamisen varaa, sillä Kamikazenhan on tarkoituskin osua maahan. Salainen sota Kun Verstas ja Illuminati kävivät puhdasta raakaan voimaan perustuvaa sotaa, Röhmöfantit ja Osasto 6 taistelivat toisiaan vastaan näkymättömistä. Ain yllättäen jonkun vessanpönttö saattoi räjähtää tai luotettava kenraali alkaa peeloilemaan ja vandalisoimaan. Kummallakin osapuolella oli omat keinonsa päästä päämääräänsä. Osasto 6 tekniikkana oli perinteinen "Ala vandaaliksi, tai tapamme koko perheesi sinun katsoessa vierestä" ja Röhmöfantit suosivat keinoa "Ala vandaaliksi, tai julkaisemme nämä alastonkuvat ja näytämme ne perheellesi". Kumpikin keino osottautui yllättävän hyväksi, vaikkakin Osasto 6 tekiniikka oli tehokkaampi. Röhmöfantit huomasivat jäävänsä alakynteen kenraalien alastonkuvien puuttumisen myötä ja muutti tekniikkansa "Ala vandaaliksi, niin saat 200 000 universaalia krediittiä" ja sehän toimi mitä mainiointen. Mitään James Bondmaisia kynäpyssyjä ei valitettavasti Röhmöfanteilla ollut käytössä, vaan Röhmöfantit yksinkertaisesti salamurhatessaan jokun käytti hyödyksi äänettömyyttään, jonka he aiheuttavat liitäessään (Huom. Lue artikkeli Röhmöfantti) ja yksinkertaisesti rynnäsi täydellä rynnäköllä jotain selästäpäin (Ovathan he melko isoja). Osasto 6 hoitaessaan salamurhiaan ja likaisia töitään itse käyttivät he enemmänkin James Bondimaisia tekniikoita. Tästä "Undercover sodankäynnistä" ei valitettavasti ole paljoakaan tietoa, sillä sehän on niinkuin sanottuakin, salaista. Operaatio: Kotka on laskeutunut Operaatio Kotka on laskeutunut oli Röhmöfanttien suorittama isku, jolla yritettiin vapauttaa Illuminatin miehittämä kuu. Alunperin iskun nimen piti olla Dromonontti on laskeutunut, mutta se olisi ollut liian helposti yhdistettävissä Röhmöfantteihin. # Vaihe: Ensin Röhmöfantit naamioituivat putkimiehiksi ja lavastivat Illuminatin kuun tukikohtaan vesivahingon. # Vaihe: Sitten he riisuivat tamineensa ja kääntyivät niin, että he katosivat näkyvistä (Röhmöfantit ovat 2D olentoja) # Vaihe: Sitten he asensivat takataskuunsa jemmatun ydinkärjen sokeriastiaan (Juotuaan kahvit Illuminatin neuvotteluhuoneessa) # Vaihe: He pakenivat häntä koipien välissä harvinaisen teatrikaalisesti ja James Bondimaisesti. Tämä hämmensi kaikkia muita. # Vaihe: Röhmöfantit katselivat ja nauroivat, kun tukikohta posahti. Operaation jälkeen Röhmöfantit miehittivät kuun omiin tarkoitusperiinsä. Alcatrazin taistelu Verstaan tukikohtana toimiva, San Franciscon edustalla sijaitseva Alcatraz sai verisen päivänavauksen eräänä aamuna, kun Illuminatin joukot vyöryivät sisään. Heidät saatiin eristettyä vankilan toiseen päähän, kun verstaalaiset jäivät toiselle puolelle jumiin. Alkoi tuhoisa sota, jota käytiin selli selliltä. Vankeja otettiin, sillä siihen oli Alcatrazissa resursseja. Röhmöfantit eivät yrittäneetkään helpottaa verstaalaisten tilannetta. Koko homma luhistui viimeistään kasaan, kun Verstaan Suurmestari tajusi verstaalaisten olevan alakynnessä. Alcatrazissa sijaitsi useita salaisia tehoaseita, mm. Teletronin ohjain, jota ei voitukkaan säilyttää Xanadussa, koska se ei sopinut sohvan väriin. Verstaan Suurmestari antoikin Röhmöfanteille käskyn räjäyttää koko helahoidon SS Kärsällä. Komean jysähdyksen jälkeen san franciscolaiset ihmettelivät hetken aikaa tapahtunutta, kunnes Osasto 6:n agentit alkoivat myydä näille aurinkolaseja hämäykseksi. Yli 500 verstaalaista kuoli ja 50 loukkaantui kuolettavasti iskussa. Teletronin ohjain (joka oli valmistettu hienoimmasta teräksestä) kuitenkin säästyi, ja sehän oli tärkeintä. Ansa Itcud halusi aiheuttaa käänteen sodassa ja siksipä hän järjestikin rauhanneuvottelut Illuminatin ja Röhmöfanttien välillä. Hän halusi neuvotteluihin myös Verstaan Suurmestarin, mutta tämä (onnekkaasti) oli unohtanut hellan päälle. Neuvottelujen alussa Itcudin ilmoitettiin myöhästyvän hiukan, mutta kun puoli tuntia oli kulunut, koko juoni selvisi Dromononttineuvostolle. Koko Dromononttineuvosto räjähti hutun vittuun, korviahuumaavan räjähdyksen saattelemana. Tästä syystä Eterniuksen oli jälleen matkustettava menneisyyteen varoittamaan Röhmöfantteja menemästä neuvotteluihin ja selitti heille, että se oli ansa. (Ota tukea tietokoneen näytöstä, sillä et pysty käsittämään tätä). Tällöin Illuminati huomasi hakkaavansa päätään seinään ja ymmärsi kuinka tehokas keino olikaan matkustaa ajassa taaksepäin, Illuminatin oli lähestyttävä ongelmaa ja samalla koko sotaa toiselta kannalta, heidän tulisi tuhota vastapuolen kronosfääri ennen kuin voisi jatkaa sotimista. Sabotaasi Illuminati ryhtyi tuumasta toimeen ja kutsui Osasto 6:den paikalle. Muutama Osasto 6 parhaimmistosta, jotka olivat soluttautuneet Eterniuksen luottomiehiin, pääsivät pitkän mielistelyn jälkeen "huoltamaan" kronosfääriä. He miettivät ensiksi laitteen varastamista, mutta noin 19 tonnisen möhkäleen siirtäminen pois GigaCorpin tukikohdasta osoittautui melko hankalaksi tehtäväksi. Silloin he päättivät yksinkertaisesti murjoa koko möhkäleen atomeiksi sledgehammereilla. Tämänjälkeen luonnollisesti Eternius huomasi, että häntä oli kusetettu ja Osasto 6 soluttautuneet agentit eivät enään voinut palata, sillä heidät olisi sen jälkeen murjottu hengiltä sledgehammereilla. Tosin, asia oli heille ihan sama. Sillä kun he palasivat Illuminatin päämajaan ilmoittamaan, että tehtävä oli suoritettu he olivat epähuomiossa ollut katsomatta laitteen yksityskohtia, sillä tietenkin Illuminati halusi itselleen tämän laitteen. Osasto 6 agentit lähetettiin takaisin hakemaan laitteen pohjapiirroksia, ja kun he saapuivat paikalle heidät tunnettiin jo naamoistaan, ja heidät murjottiin kasaan sledgehammereilla. Eternius ei alkanut rakentamaan uutta kronosfääriä, koska sellaisen valmistamiseen menee noin 200 vuotta eikä hän voinut nopeuttaa prosessia aikamatkailulla. Hän ajatteli mahdollisuutta palata tuohon hetkeen sen jälkeen kun hän olisi ollut rakentanut uuden kronosfäärin niin, että hänen alkuperäinen kronosfääri ei olisi ikinä tuhoutunutkaan, mutta hänen luotettava hömppätiedeinstituutti kertoi, että se loisi oman aikahaarautumansa, ja kaikki nykyisessä, tässä aikahaarautumassa oleva katoaisi. GigaCorpin taistelu (Vielä kesken) GigaCorpin taistelu oli sodan suurimpia taisteluja. Se kesti 10 000 vuotta, mutta meidän käyttäjien on saatava se mahtumaan muutamaan tavuun. Taistelu alkoi raukkamaisella terroristiteolla, jonka Illuminatin kamikazehävittäjät suorittivat. Iskun kohteena olivat suuret Eternius Centerit GigaCorpin keskipisteessä. Kaikki kuusi Eternius Centeriä luhistuivat maahan, kuin korttitalot hyökkäyksen jo alettua, sillä ajattelemaan opetetut talot tajusivat, että parempi kuolla tuskattomasti oman käden kautta, kuin vieraan hävittäjän. GigaCorp aloitti oitis puolustusvalmiuden, sillä isot kamikaze koneet olivat vasta tuloillaan. Eternius pyysi Röhmöfantteja ja Verstasta apuun, mutta nämä olivat "Hetkellisesti estyneitä", joten GigaCorp sai selvitä itse. Tietenkin, heillä oli apunaan Teletron, joka voimillaan onnistui pitämään Illuminatit poissa GigaCorpista. IT-torjuntakin helpotti tilannetta hiukan, mutta kuten jo aiemmin todettua, ei paljoa. Eternius suuttui taistelun jatkettua tylsistyttävän kauan ensimmäisen ja viimeisen kerran elämässään ja marssi Teletron-Centeriin. Hänen oltuaan sisällä puoli tuntia, kolme GigaCorpin tähtituhoojaa muuntautui lennosta valtaviksi mechoiksi, jotka alkoivat tykittää vastustajaa ja pakottivat sen hidastamaan tahtia. Taistelun kääntyessä tapahtui yllättävä käänne, kun aukeni aikaportti, josta marssi esiin tulevaisuuden ihminen, joka kertoi nimekseen Eternius IV, ja sanoi tulleensa tulevaisuudesta pelastamaan historian. Eternius III oli luonnollisesti yllättynyt, mutta aikamatkailuun tottuneena osasi ottaa asian filosofisesti. Eternius IV kertoi taistelun päättyvän vääjäämättömään tuhoon, ellei tilanteessa käytettäisi kielletyksi metodiksi kutsuttua todellisuuksien välistä siirtymistä. Eternius IV kertoi tuoneensa tulevaisuudesta todellisuusvektorin, jolla Eternius III kykenisi kulkemaan sopivaan rinnakkaistodellisuuteen ja etsimään sieltä lisävoimia. Eternius III siirtyi rinnakkaistodellisuuteen, jossa Verstas ja röhmöfantit olivat aikoja sitten kuristuneet toisiinsa, Nokiakin oli mennyt konkurssiin ja GigaCorp oli ultimaalinen suurvalta. Tämä todellisuus oli häviävää historiaa, eikä tapahdu meille. Tästä todellisuudesta Eternius sai lainaan megatähtituhooja Tuhoaja''n. Megatähtituhoojan rynnistäessä taisteluun tykit loimuten Illuminati joutui myöntämään häviönsä ja lähtemään. GigaCorpin puhdistus thumb|GigaCorpia puhdistettaessa käytettiin massiivisia keskitysleirejä, jotka johtuen Illuminatien huumorintajusta, oli naamioitu huvipuistoiksi. Tietenkin useita Illuminateja, jotka olivat ehtineet GigaCorpilaisten naisten kanssa intiimeihin väleihin, ei suostunut lähtemään kiltisti. Eternius yritti useita kertoja järjestää Illuminatit pois maastaan onnistumatta. Niinpä se pyysi apuunsa Verstaan, jolla olikin Auschwitzin jälkeen kokemusta kansojen tuhoamisesta. Suurmestari komensi Bergholzin paikalle ja tämä rakensikin oikein siistin tuhoamisleirin. Niille vietiin päivittäin kymmeniä tuhansia salaisen poliisin löytämiä Illuminateja, jotka uhrasivat lenkkimakkaraa Einsteinin hengelle, että tämä paljastaisi heillekkin ''Kaaosteoria''n. Bergholzin tuolloisista hommista suurin lienee suuri Tuhansien Lasersäteiden Yö, jolloin miljoona Illuminatia napattiin yhden yön aikana ja uhrattiin massiiviselle pedolle, Elukalle, jota Verstas oli pitänyt mutakolossaan vuosisatoja. Puhdistusoperaatioiden jälkeen Eternius mainitsi, että sen olisi voinut hoitaa aiheuttamatta massivista verilöylyä, jossa kuoli hyvin paljon omiakin joka olisi onnitunut jopa helpommin, mutta Bergholz totesi saaneensa liikuntaa ja maksoi satasen pelkästä työn ilostaan. Tulitauko Illuminati sai kukistuttuaan GigaCorpissa kosolti huonoa mainosta itselleen. Se päättikin ryhtyä neuvotteluihin, joissa sen johtaja, Itcud joutui katsomaan Verstaan Suurmestaria silmästä silmään. Neuvottelujen tasosta kertoo se, että Suurmestari kolme kertaa kävi Itcudiin käsiksi, kaksi kertaa solvasi tätä ja yhdeksän kertaa sanoi työntävänsä tuon neuvottelupöytäkirjan sinne, minne aurinko ei paista. Itcud sai kuitenkin puhuttua GigaCorpin yli tulitauon järjestämisestä, ja heidän äänensä ratkaisivatkin sen. He eivät kuitenkaan rauhaa kaivanneet, vaan aikaa iskeä kahta kovemmin Illuminatia päin. Tulitauko olikin harvinaisen pitkä, sillä se kesti kaksi tuntia, ennen kuin Verstas syytti Illuminatin pommittaneen Suurmestarin asuntoa läheisestä Mainilasta. Sota jatkui tämän jälkeen entiseen malliin. Röhmöfantteja ei näissä neuvotteluissa näkynyt, sillä he olivat saaneet aivan tarpeekseen viime neuvotteluista (joissa he räjähtyvät). Tähtihävittäjäarmada Gerperos Verstas ilmoitti piakkoin sodan tulitauon päätyttyä saaneensa valmiiksi Tähtihävittäjäarmada Gerperoksen, joka tuli levittämään kauhua niin tuhovoimansa, kuin älyttömän nimensäkin ansiosta. Tämä 10 000 aluksen "Voittamaton" Armada levitti kauhua koko Linnunrataan ja onnistui tuhoamaan useita Illuminatille tärkeitä kohteita (kt. Linnunratamme planeettojen kuut, joissa Illuminatin joukkojen oli tapana levähtää). Koko Armada kuitenkin tuhoutui suuressa Mustan Aukon taistelussa (jälleen kerran voittamaton hävisi). Mustan Aukon taistelu Oli sodan taistelu, jossa lauottiin enemmän huonoja vitsejä, kuin missään muussa taistelussa. Se oli myös sodan ensimmäinen kokonaan tyhjyydessä käyty taistelu. Taistelun aikana Tähtihävittäjäarmada Gerperos, joka taisteli SS Kärsän rinnalla, suistui Mustaan Aukkoon ja katosi mukanaan 10 000 verstaalaista per alus. SS Kärsä kuitenkin säästyi, mutta ei onnistunut pitämään Illuminatia alakynnessä enää yksin. Illuminati voitti tämän taistelun. Itcudin salamurha(yritys) Verstas alkoi sodan venyessä vaatia nopeampia muutoksia Röhmöfanteilta, sillä he ilmoittivat vetäytyvänsä, elleivät Röhmöfantit kykenisi hoitamaan osaansa. Silloin päätettiinkin, että Itcud oli saatava hengiltä. Pahvisiin viiksiin ja aurinkolaseihin pukeutuneet Röhmöfantit järjestivätkin Empire State Buildingin huipulla sokkotreffien varjolla salamurhayrityksen. Itcud oli kuitenkin varautunut hankaliin treffeihin ja avasi kyynelkaasunsa ennen, kuin Röhmöfantit ehtivät käydä häneen käsiksi. Röhmöfanttien rubiinisilmät tuntuivat jostakin tieteellisestä syystä ottavan kyynelkaasun vielä normaalisilmää raskaammin. *'Valaiseppa asiaa, Cthulhu, sillä minä en osaa selittää. Verstaan Suurmestari' Vastaus: Tuosta kyynelkaasusta on vähän paha mennä sanomaan mitään, sillä kyynelkaasu on yleinen nimike mille tahansa aineelle, joka pieninä pitoisuuksina aiheuttaa kipua silmissä ja kyynelehdintää. Jos kyse olisi esimerkiksi tasan tarkkaan pippurisumutteesta, voisi vaikutusta tarkentaa. On myös huomattu, että kyynelkaasut vaikuttavat erityisesti ihmisiin, eli kuten koiriin ja hevosiin sillä ei ole paljoakaan vaikutusta. Röhmöfantit ovat lähintä sukua mammuteille ja Röhmöfanteilla on silmät, mutta ne ovat vaan rubiinejen takana piilossa, joten tuo reaktio on melko outo. En osaa sanoa, pitää käydä testaamassa sumuttamista norsuille ja tutkia miten ne reagoivat kyynelkaasuun, ehkäpä siitä voisi suorittaa johtopäätöksiä. Tosin, jos Illuminati käytti erityisesti jotain HC kyynelkaasua joka on suuniteltu Röhmöfantteja vastaan, sillä Röhmöfantit ovat melko sitkeitä varmaankin kaikenlaisia kemikaaleja vastaan, olettaen, että Neptunuksessa on keskilämpötila -218 celsiusastetta ja tuulennopeus 2000 km/h, joka meinaa sitä, että Röhmöfanttejen täytyy olla todella suuria, ja suuren kokonsa puolesta heillä pitää olla paljon painoa, että pysyisivät Neptunuksen rankoissa olosuhteissa pystyssä. Tietenkin, suuren painonsa ansiosta heihin vaikuttavat kemikaalit todella heikosti. Neptunuksella on myös 17,147 kertaa kovempi painovoima kuin maapallolla, mutta Röhmöfantit ovat liikuntakyvyllisiä siellä heidän liitävyytensä perusteella. Joten. Jospa he olisivatkin melko painavia, mutta sitävasten melko heikkolihaksisia liikuttamuutensa kannalta, joten mistä paino on tullut kun Röhmöfantit ovat 2d olentoja, joka tarkoittaa ettei esim. Luita ja vastaavaa voi ottaa niinkään vakavasti. Ehkäpä tähän vastuksen saadessamme voimme selittää Röhmöfanttejen herkän reagoimisen kyynelkaasujen kanssa. --Cthulhu 19. joulukuuta 2006 kello 14.41 Verstaan Suurmestarin vastasalamurha(yritys) thumb|100px|Kennedy valeasussaan. Illuminati närkästyi Itcudin murhayrityksestä ja lähetti kostoksi pahamaineisen Viimeisen Kennedyn murhaamaan Verstaan Suurmestaria. Katsottiin, että Suurmestarin kuolema lopettaisi koko sodan, sillä sehän oli oikeastaan Verstaan aloittama. Murha jäi kuitenkin jälleen yritykseksi, sillä Viimeinen Kennedy ei ollut naamioasujen mestari. Hän oli pukeutunut Linuxin pingviinipukuun uskoen sen hämäävän. Paha kyllä Suurmestari oli sijoittanut Microsoftiin ja niin hän ehti repiä pingiivipuvun (ja siinä sivussa Kennedynkin) kappaleiksi paljain käsin, ennen, kuin heidät saatiin eroteltua. Kennedy vietiin Illuminatille pikaiseen öljynvaihtoon ja B-luokan leffaklisee hoitoon, jonka jälkeen hän toimi jälleen moitteettomasti. III Marsin Taistelu III Marsin taistelu oli pienin Marsissa käydyistä taisteluista, mitä sodassa oli. Siinä kohtasivat Jan Bergholzin ja Verner Gulpan komentamat liittoutuneet (Verstas, Röhmöfantit, GigaCorp) ja vastaliittoutuneet (Illuminati, Osasto 6, Kennedyt). Ikävä kyllä Osastolle ja Illuminatille tuli riitaa heti taistelun alussa siitä, kenen piti johtaa ja he lähtivät pois. Näin vain Kennedyt, eli pelkästään Viimeinen Kennedy jäi. Myös liittoutuneiden puolella oli hajaannusta, kun Jan Bergholz kertoi joukoilleen hengennostattajiksi pari mautonta Röhmöfanttivitsiä, jotka suututtivat sekä Röhmöfantit, että GigaCorpin, jonka johtaja Eternius onkin myöhemmin todennut: Verstaalaisetkin ilmoittivat, että tapelkoot ne, joilla on riita ja tönäisivät Jan Bergholzin eturintamaan. Kennedyn hyökätessä Bergholz suojautui Vernerin taakse, mikä mahdollisti suurehkon turvallisuuden tuntemisen. Taistelu päättyi liittoutuneiden perääntymiseen, kun Bergholz juoksi takaisin avaruusalukselle huutaen: Mainittakoon, että ennen maahan saapumistaan Bergholz unotti ottaa aluksellaan ennakkoa ja törmäsi suoraan Grand Canyoniin. Välikevennys... Mä tahtoo veivaa, veivaa, mä tahtoo veivaa, veivaa, Te tahtoo, VEIVAA" Juoksuhautasodankäynti Sodan vaihe, jota kutsutaan nimellä Juoksuhautasodankäynti tapahtui, kun Jupiter lähettyvillä verstaalaiset eivät päästäneet Illuminateja lähemmäs aurinkoa. Illuminatit alkoivat kuitenkin taistella oikeudestaan nähdä auringon ja Verstaan oli pakko rakentaa monimutkaiset Juoksuhaudat avaruuteen, hyödyntämällä Albert Einsteinin teoriaa kaareutuneesta avaruudesta. Tämä Juoksuhautasodankäynti kuitenkin jumitti sodan paikoilleen lukemattomiksi vuosiksi, minkä aikana sotilaat vanhenivat kovaa tahtia. Lopulta jokainen kaareutuneessa avaruudessa kelluva Verstanautti ja Illuminautti päätti, että paska hailee, ei jaksa. Niin tämäkin operaatio kuivui kokoon. Uranuksen taistelu Laajalti huomiota herättänyt (sodan toiseksi suurin taistelu), mutta yleisesti komeettatörmäyksien sarjaksi luultu taistelu alkoi GigaCorpin arkkilaivaston lippulaivan Mustan Surman Rauhan sattumalta kohdatessa Illuminatin avaruuslaivaston vasta Siriuksen telakoilla valmistuneen lippulaivan SS Aivovaurion Uranuksen lähistöllä. Molemmat alkoivat välittömästi tykittää toisiaan ja kutsua lisävoimia. Lisäongelmia aiheuttivat Uranuksen metelille herkät asukkaat ja heidän aktiivinen puolustuksensa. Illuminatin laivasto vastasi tuleen ja raunioitti puolet planeetasta ja kaiversi sattumalta sen pintaan lasereilla sanat All your base are belong to us. GigaCorpin laivasto pakotti ajan kuluessa Illuminatin perääntymään, ja SS Kärsän ilmestyessä paikalle Illuminati joutui pakenmaan planeetan toiselle puolelle. Mutta planeetan toisella puolella sattui olemaan Armada Forcen jäännöksiä... Nimittäin Armada Forcen hajotessa divisioona IX:n johtaja '''Kenraali Dick Bigest oli kieltäytynyt luopumasta vallastaan ja päätti lähteä pakoon joukkojensa kera. Kukaan ei ollut heitä pysäyttänyt ja nyt he ajelehtivat pitkin poikin avaruutta näennäisen päämäärättömästi. Joukon isoihin aluksiin kuului Colossal-tason carrier, pari machovette-destroyeriä ja prototyyppi uudesta avaruuskanuunasta. Divisioonalla oli myös kaikenlaista raskaampaa kalustoa, tosin pääosin maajoukkoja, mutta olipa carrierilla laukaisuvalmiina tusina "Gommando Longbow II"-hävittäjiäkin. Joukkojen miesvahvuus oli noin viisituhatta henkeä, useimmat tosin isojen alusten hemkilökuntaa, mutta silti taisteluvalmiiksi koulutettuja. Divisioona oli keräilemässä varusteita, lepäilemässä ja tutustumassa ympäristöön kun Illuminatin laivasto saapui havaintopiiriin. Dick Bigest oli kuin ällikällä löyty. Hän ei ollut odottanut minkäänlaisia vastoinkäymisiä, mutta sieltä tuli suoraan päin miltei puolitoista kertaa isompi laivasto. Armada Force yritti kääntyä tieltä pois, muttei ehtinyt. Törmäys suureen laivastoon pudotti Colossalin suoraan Uranukseen. Tätä seuranneessa hämmennyksessä Avaruuskanuuna virittyi ja ampui mäsäksi itsensä sekä toisen machoveten. Jäljelle jäänyt machovette ei oikeastaan jäänyt jäljelle vaan pikemminkin SS aivovaurion alle ja tuhoutui niin hienosti, että se vaati tähtitieteellisen erikoistehostebudjetin. Verstaalaiset lupasivat auttaa Uranukseen tömähtäneen emoaluksen ilmaan, kunhan Armada Force poistaisi heidät pahojen asioiden listaltaan. Näin tehtiinkin, vaikka myöhemmin verstaalaisille selvisikin kusetus. Armada Forcen viimeinen alus tulisi kostamaan Illuminatille ja Verstaalle. Mutta takaisin GigaCorpin ja Illuminatin väliseen kahakkaan. Armada Forcen luikittua pakoon, Illuminati näki uskoi heidän jättäneen Uranukseen salaisen aseen. He alkoivatkin vitsailla ensin köykäisesti Galaksiradiossa "Ur Anuksesta" ja saivat koko Verstaan peräänsä. Se oli tarkoin suunniteltu ansa, sillä näin Illuminati sai selville, ettei Uranuksessa ollut salaista asetta, koska muuten heitä olisi sillä täräytetty. He päättivätkin tuhota koko Uranuksen yhdellä Tuomiopäivän pommilla. Kauhuissaan Uranuksen asukkaat alkoivat uhkailla täräyttävänsä Illuminatia salaisella aseella, mutta äänet kantautuivat kuuroille korville. Uranus jysäytettiin galaktiseksi tomuksi, mutta se korjattiin sodan jälkeen aikamatkustuksella. (Yllätys!) New Yorkin taistelu New Yorkissa ottivat yhteen Verstaan Suurmestari ja Itcud uusilla superroboteillaan, jotka tuhosivat kaiken eteensä tulevan. Itcudilla oli selvä etu, olihan hänen kollegansa Linus Torvalds suunnitellut robottiin hyvän ja ilmaisen käyttöjärjestelmän. Verstas taas oli syytänyt koneeseensa rahaa. Sen oli suunnitellut itse Bill Gates ja koko kone toimikin lähes tasaveroisesti. Eli oikeastaan taistelussa ottivat yhteen Halpa ja Toimiva, mutta lopputulos oli selvä. Verstaan Suurmestari onnistui taktisella väistöliikkeellä kumauttamaan Itcudin robottia päähän maasta revityllä Empire State Buildingillaan (Se kävi jälleen Itcudin kohtaloksi) ja onnistui tuhoamaan tämän koneen. Itcud lavasti jälleen kuolemansa, mutta palasi henkiin kuukautta myöhemmin. Tässä taas ei ollut järkeä. GigaCorpin keskitysleirien kapina Ei kestänyt aikaakaan, kun GigaCorpin keskitysleirien vangit tajusivat kuolevansa, ja niinpä he aloittivatkin suuren kapinan. Sen väitetään alkaneen puurokupista. Kapinan aikana Bergholz joutui koville, sillä hän pyrki salaamaan sen Suurmestarilta ja Röhmöfanteilta. Kun totuus tuli ilmi ja raa'at vastatoimet tehtiin, selvisi, että keskitysleirivangit olivat ehtineet syöttää vartijoille heidän omaa lääkettään, eli ainetta, jolla silmänvalkuaiset värjätään sinisiksi. Se ei koskaan toiminut aivan niinkuin piti. II Kuun taistelu Toisen Kuun taistelun kenties merkittävin tapaus oli se, että nyt Rauhallisuuden meressä on vettä. Tämä johtui Teletronin sekoamisesta, kun Verner Gulppa kaatoi sen päälle Coca-Colaa. Taistelun oli suunniteltu menevän niin, että Teletron olisi yksinkertaisesti pistänyt vihollisjoukot paskaksi, mutta homma karkasi käsistä kyseisen kokistapauksen jälkeen. Teletron sekosi ja alkoi tappaa omia (verstaalaisia, Dromonontteja, gigaCorpilaisia). Ruumiita tuli, mutta onneksi Dromononttien idea lukea kyseiselle robotille sivistyssanoja vaivutti sen transsiin. Tässä kohtaa Illuminatit lähtivät hyökkäämään, mutta onneksi Verner Gulppa osasi ihmeenkaupalla ohjata SS Kärsää ja tuhota vihollisjoukot. Myöhemmin Vernerin ohjaustaidoista on ollut kyselemistä, sillä koko ajotaitokin saattoi olla hämäystä. Helipadien pommitukset Tämän sodan suurimmaksi typeryydeksikin nimitetyn tapahtumasarjan aloituspistettä ei ole saatu tutkimuksista huolimatta selville. GigaCorpin alemman tason korpraalit väittivät kuulleensa idean verstaalaisilta kollegoiltaan, jotka väittivät tottelvansa Verner Gulpan määräystä, joka väitti kuulleensa idean Eternius III:ltä, joka kertoi röhmöfanttien suunnitelleen sen, jotka väittivät GigaCorpin ylempien kenraalien kehitelleen idean, jotka kertoivat kuulleensa sen korpraaleiltaan, jotka blaa blaa blaa... Helipad-pommityksiin käytettiin valtava läjä pommeja. Tuloksina saatiin 347 235 235 tuhottua Illuminatin helipadia maapallolla ja muilla planeetoilla, mutta koska helipadit olivat sodan kannalta merkityksettömiä, pommitus oli täysin turha niin kalliiksi projektiksi. Ei siis ihme, ettei vastaajaa tapauksesta löydetä. Röhmögeddonin taistelu Katso:Hikinews:Röhmögeddon koitti vihdoin! thumb|Kennedy seuraamassa Röhmögeddonin kehittymistä alkuun.thumb|Kennedy havaitsee oudon juonenkäänteen, joka muuttaa koko taistelun kulun. Hän hämmentyy. Sota oli kestänyt jo vuosituhansia ja kaikkia oli alkanut väsyttää. Juoksuhautasodankäynti ja turha Helipadien pommitus olivat nielleet rahat ja miehet liittoutuneilta ja vastaliittoumalta. Niin päätettiinkin viimeisessä Joulupäivän neuvotteluissa Röhmögeddonin taistelusta, joka päättäisi sodan. Alkoi tiukka valmentautuminen, joka Rocky-montaasin ansiosta onnistuikin harvinaisen nopeasti Eye of the Tigerin tahdissa. Illuminati oli selvästi häviöllä sodassa. He olivat niin varmoja häviöstään, että päättivät vetää läskiksi ja tehdä lopullisen "blaze of glory".n ja koota kaiken irtaimistonsa paikalle jota heillä oli viellä jäljellä. Lopulta syntyi massiivinen armeja Illuminatin joukkoja ja avaruusaluksia, niin suuri, ettei sellaista ole käytetty ikinä aikasemmin yhteen taisteluun, suuruden saavuttamiseen saattaa vaikuttaa se, että Illuminati otti sotaan mukaan jokaisen lampunvarjostimenkin ja pölykoiran jota heillä oli. He tiesivät etteivät voineet voittaa sotaa, mutta he päättivät saada mahdollisimman paljon tuhoa viellä aikaseksi ja Illuminati komensikin koko massiivisen armadansa hyökkäämään kaiken Röhmöfantteuden keskukseen, Neptunukselle. Siellä odottikin huippuunsa trimmattu verstaalaisista, GigaCorpilaisista ja Röhmöfanttien SS Kärsästä koostuva joukkio. Tuolloin huomattiin, etteivät joukkojen erot olleetkaan kovinkaan suuret. Ennen taistelua joukkojen johtajat kohtasivat neuvotteluissa, joissa (nimellisesti) pyrittiin ehkäisemään taistelu. Itcud ja Suurmestari olivat vastakkain ja Suurmestari vaikutti hyvinkin ärtyneeltä Itcudiin. Tämä siis lappasi vettä myllyyn. Hän alkoi lällättää, kertoi pari verstaalaisvitsiä ja kysyi, mitä Håkanille kuuluu. Suurmestari otti pultit ja päätti antaa aseiden ratkaista poistuen dramaattisesti (Tämä vahvistaa epäilyjä, että Suurmestari olisi Stalin, jonka reaktio talvisotaanjohtaneissa neuvotteluissa oli samankaltainen). GigaCorp ei saanut tähtituhoajiaan ja muita vempeleitään paikalle riittävän ajoissa, ja tilanne vaikutti paremmalta Illuminatille. Illuminati kuitenkin tiesi häviävänsä, mutta he halusivat yhä vaikuttaa mahdollisimman radikaalisti vastustajiinsa. He päättivät ottaa taktiikakseen keskittää todella suurta voimaa yhteen paikkaan ainoastaan, tämä oli tietenkin todella typerä taktiikka, mutta sillä tavalla saataisiin vaikutettua kaikkein voimakkaiten, muttei kuitenkaan tehokkainten kokonaisuustuloksen kannalta. Illuminatti keskitti suurimman osan heidän armadastaan räjäyttämään Neptunuksen atomeiksi, jossa oli todella vahvat avaruuspuolustus torjunnat. Illuminati kärsi raskaat tappiot, raskaammat kuin oisi kannattanut, mutta he saivat puolet koko Neptunuksen pinta-alasta tuhottua ja kolme neljäsosaa siitä mistä oli jäljellä, asuinkelvottomaksi. Seuraavaksi he aikoivat keskittää voimansa suuriin kohteisiin, vaikka ympärillä parveilevat hävittäjät olivat todella suurempi uhka, mutta Illuminati halusi aikaan suuria muutoksia. Heidän seuraava kohteensa oli SS Kärsä, joka kantoi mukanaan 12 henkistä miehistöä, joista kaikki olivat Röhmöfantteja. Illuminatilla oli murskaava voima SS Kärsää vastaan, koska he keskittävät aivan kaiken mitä heillä oli enään siinä vaiheessa jäljellä, tuhoamaan SS Kärsä. Röhmöfantit olivat onnekkaita saadessaan taistelun käsikirjoituksen puolellensa uhkailtuaan kertojaa, ja he pääsivät pakenevaan erittäin kehittyneen näkymättömyyslaitteensa, sekä Illuminatin pettureiden avulla. Tälläkertaa, Illuminati huomasi, etteivät he olleet saaneet oikeastaan mitää merkittävää aikaiseksi, ja he olivat kärsineet raskaat tappiot. Tällöin Illuminati päätti kohdistaa voimansa Verstaan emoalusta kohti, jossa Suurmestari katsoi tapahtumia. SS Kärsä laskeutui tässä vaiheessa Neptunukseen korjailemaan vaurioitaan. Suurmestari katsoi, kuinka Illuminatienkin mahtava laivasto ja maajoukot lipuivat heitä kohti. Se kuitenkin kannatti, sillä pian he olivat Neptunukseen maalatun rastin päällä. Suurmestari päätti käyttää Tuomiopäivän asettaan. Se tuhoaisi koko planeetan. Alkuun he epäilivät, olivathan Röhmöfantitkin vielä planeetalla. Silloin Suurmestari paljasti juonensa. Tämä koko sota oli hänen ajamansa prosessi, jonka tarkoituksena oli ajaa Verstas maailman johtavaksi salaiseksi järjestöksi ja nyt kun kaikki, Röhmöfantit, Illuminati, Itcud ja Osasto 6:den jäsenet olivat Neptunuksessa, homma oli selvä. Verstaan Suurmestari jysäytti planeetan, joka posahti atomeiksi. Suurmestari pääsi käyttämään pahaa nauruaan, vihdoinkin. Illuminati ja kaikki Verstaan vastaiset oli tuhottu. Ehkä lupaava liittokin Röhmöfanttien kanssa, mutta se kannatti. Silloin GigaCorp ryntäsi paikalle. Kronosfääri oli saatu korjattua (osittain) ja aikamatkustus jälleen mahdollista pieninä määrinä, kuten minuutteina. Se palauttikin oitis koko Neptunuksen paikalleen. Verstas hämmentyi tapausta ja yritti luikerrella ulos kiusallisesta tilanteesta. Koko homma ei kuitenkaan huvittanut Röhmöfantteja yhtään ja silloin Illuminati tajusi hetkensä koittaneen. Se alkoi tulittaa ja kovaa maassa olevaa SS Kärsää, joka räjähti, kuin Paavo hernekeittolassa, vaikkei sillä mitään väliä enään ollutkaan siinä vaiheessa. Kronosfäärin avulla GigaCorp pystyi hallita koko taistelukenttää ja sen tapahtumia, tilanne näytti niin epätoivoiselta Illuminatille, että he päättivät saada edes yhden tapon koko sodassa ja alkoi tulittaa toisiaan. Tappoja tulikin enemmän, kuin yksi. Miljoonista Illuminateista ainakin yksi miljoona saatiin hengiltä ja loput otettiin vangeiksi. Röhmöfantteja ei huvittanut Verstaan vitsi ja he vaativatkin korvauksina Viisasten Kiven, joka tuhat vuotta Verstaalla oltuaan siirtyi Röhmöfanteille. Jälkikäsittely Aikaparadoksi Eternius ajatteli mahdollisuutta palata hetkeen sen jälkeen kun hän olisi ollut rakentanut uuden kronosfäärin niin, että hänen alkuperäinen kronosfääri ei olisi ikinä tuhoutnutkaan, mutta hänen luotettava hömppätiedeinstituutti kertoi, että kaikki mahdollinen katoaisi, tämä taas liittyy niihin aikamatkailun vaaroihin, joita kaikki eivät yksinkertaisesti ymmärrä. Mutta jos ajattelet asiaa niin ymmärrät (Ps. Tämä liittyy oikeaan aikamatkailun vaaraan menneisyyteen menemisessä). Eternius pystyi käyttämään vanhaa krononsfääriään tuhoamatta kaikkea ja aloittamalla uutta ajanjatkumoa, koska hän oli luonut siihen safe mode moodin. Illuminatien Maasta karkoitus Verstas päätti, että kun sota kerran loppui, että Illuminatit tulisi karkoittaa maasta lopullisesti. Röhmöfantit päättivät olla puuttumatta asiaan itse, ja sanoivat sen olevan Verstaan vastuulla. Pitihän heidän hyvittää pahoiteltava selkäänpuukotuksensa Röhmögeddonin taistelun aikana. Osittain syynä oli myös se, että Röhmöfantit olisi pakotettu tekemään työ VerCorpilta ostetuilla aseilla, jolloin homma olisi vain tuottanut Verstaalle. Työt aloitettiin. Yhden yön aikana Umbar da Fattin johtama Inkvisitio nappasi jokaisen maan Illuminatin, jotka toimitettiin GigaCorpin keskitysleireille. Jan Bergholz hoiteli keskitysleirioperaatiota, jonka tarkoituksena oli saada jokainen Illuminati hengiltä. Pian kuitenkin huomattiin, ettei keskitysleireille mahtunut niin paljoa Illuminateja, kuin oli ja niin Verstas joutui pohtimaan hommaa uudelleen. Alkuun heitä heiteltiin Mustaan aukkoon, mutta se todettiin huonoksi keinoksi, sillä Illuminatit saattoivat palata aukosta pahastikkin vääristyneinä, osa jopa kidusten kanssa. Silloin VerCorp.in pääjohtaja Verner Gulppa keksi nerokkaan idean. Hän alkoi rakentaa VerCorpin telakoilla valtavia avaruusrahtialuksia, joista jokaiseen tungettiin kymmeniä tuhansia Illuminatin jäseniä ja niin heidät lähetettiin kaukaiseen avaruuteen. Mutta vaara vaani avaruudessa kostohimoisen 'Dick Bigest'in muodossa. Sitä mukaa kun rahtialukset syöksyivät avaruuden pimeyteen Dick posautti ne taivaan tuuliin. Aluksia räjäytellessä Dickin viimeinenkin järjen valo sammui, ja hän tapasi loppunsa painettuaan tykin aktivoivan napin sijasta itsetuhonappia. Tuota jysäystä, joka näkyi maahan komean räikeänä, vihreää ja vaaleanpunaista sekoittavana sateena, pidetään virallisesti ajankohtana, jolloin Röhmöfanttisota loppui. Röhmöfanttien ja Verstaan suhteet Verstaan räjäytettyä Röhmöfantit heidän suhteensa kylmeni entisestään, mutta he kuitenkin ymmärsivät etteivät voineet käydä toistensa kimppuun silloin kuin GigaCorp olisi universumin poliisina kronosfääreineen. Röhmöfantit ja Verstas aloitti keskenään kylmän sodan, he alkoivat kerätä yhä suurempaa arsenaalia ja odottivat hetkeä jolloin GigaCorp poistuisi näyttämöltä. Illuminatin kohtalo Sodan loputtua alkoi Illuminatin jäsenten vainot (niitä oli viellä muutamisen kappaletta kivien alla piilossa) jotka loppuivat suureen paraatiin jossa teloitettiin Illuminatin jäsenet avaamalla heidän vatsalaukkunsa ja heittämällä sinne palavia skorpioenja ja muita hyönteisiä. "Illuminatia ei kuitenkaan tukahdetettu kokonaan" kertoo Röhmöfanttineuvosto. He saivat muutamisen minuuttia sitten tiedon, että Illuminati olisi jälleen organisoitu, mutta pysyisi tälläkertaa entistäkin salaisempana. Röhmöfanteilta jatkotoimia kysyttyäessä he selittivät, että "Emme usko saavamme tietoa heidän sijainnistaan vaikka joutuisimme pakottamaan jokaisen maailmankaikkeuden asukkaan katsomaan lonkerokääpiöhirvikinuskidemoni... (ehkä jätetään tämä kohta pois kaikkia hyvän maun rajoja kunnioittaen) loputtomattomalta nauhalta ja ainoa keino heidän vapauttamiseksi olisi kertoa Illuminatin sijainti. Tämä on yleensä aina toiminut, mutta Illuminati mahtaa koostua enään muutamasta kymmenestä jäsenesta, joista jokainen on alansa eliittiä." Itcudin kohtalo Itcud laitettiin sodassa aiheuttamiensa vahinkojen takia oikeudenmukaiseen oikeudenkäyntiin, jonka tuomarina toimi puolueeton Verstaan Suurmestari. Itcud totesi heti istunnon alkuun, ettei hän hävennyt tekojaan paskaakaan. Se sai valamiehistön pölisemään, muttei pitkäksi aikaa. 12 hengen valamiehistö koostui 12 Röhmöfantin näköisestä, 2D-nä näkyvästä pahviviiksisestä miekkosesta. Tuomion antaminen kesti kauan; 3 minuuttia. Suurmestari tuomitsi Itcudin sodan aikana tehdyistä luonnottomista rikoksista ihmisyyttä, röhmöfanttiutta ja GigaCorpiutta vastaan (verstaalaisuutta vastaan tuomiota ei luettu, sillä verstaalaisille tuommoinen käytös olisi luonnollista). Itcud määrättiin rikoksistaan kuolemaan julkisesti häpeällisessä tilanteessa sähkötuoliin. Teloituspäivä koitti. Itcud oli pyytänyt viimeiseksi ateriakseen kanaa, minkä hän söikin hyvillä mielin. Teloitusta seurasivat Verstaan Suurmestari, Jan Bergholz, Verner Gulppa, Röhmöfantit ja Eternius III, joka piti koko hommaa sadistisena ja yritti viimeiseen asti saada teloitustuomion muutettua elinikäiseksi ja ehdottomaksi kuritushuonetuomioksi. Hän ei onnistunut. Ja parissa minuutissa se oli ohi. Itcud tapettiin. Tai niin he luulivat... Kului pari viikkoa ja sitten Itcud nousi haudastaan. Tämän selviämisen selittää hänen viimeinen ateriansa, kana, sillä juuri tuo ruokalaji voi pelkokertoimella 1:100 000 olla juuri se aine, joka pelastaa sähkötuolilta parin viikon viiveellä. Todennäköisyys oli pieni, mutta Itcud olikin uhkapeluri ja onnistui. Tämä kävi ilmi ja Verstaan Suurmestari repi pelihousunsa, sillä Röhmöfantit olivat luikerrelleet pois sopimuksestaan Itcudin luovuttamisesta, johtuen edelleenkin siitä häpeällisestä Röhmögeddonin selkäänpuukotuksesta. Itcudin päästyä vapaalle jalalle, hän päätti ensitöikseen jäljittää Illuimnatin ja liittyä siihen. Pitkän ja Tuskallisen etsinnän jälkeen Itcud ei vielläkään pystnyt löytämään Illuminatia, sillä se vaikutti olevan kadonnut aivan täysin. Jos Itcud oisi tiennyt Röhmöfanttejenkin epäonnistuvan Illuminatin jäljityksessä hän ei olisi alkuunkaan lähtenyt etsimään sitä, sillä Röhmöfanteillä on tämän ajan parhaat ja monipuolisimmat kidutuskeinot, lahjontatavat ja muutenkin eniten tietoa asioista. Oisi ollut väärin käyttää termejä "kuin tuhka tuuleen" ja "kuin maan nielemänä", sillä kummatkin voidaan jäljittää. Itcud ei aloittanut uutta lahkoa, sillä hän olisi paljastunut heti sen tehtyään joten Itcud päätti alkamaan pakoilemaan koko loppu elämäkseen. Pian GigaCorppilaiset saivat hänet kiinni ja Eternius III vetosi siihen, että hän löysi Itcudin joten hän saisi päättää mitä hänelle tehdään. Itcud laitettiin kuritushuoneeseen eikä Eternius antanut Röhmöjenkään edes kuullustella Itcudia ja saamaan hänestä kaiken tarvittavan tiedon irti. Röhmöjen ja etenkin Verstaalaisten viha GigaCorppia kohtaan vaan suureni... Luettelo tappioista (lopullinen lista) Illuminati/Osasto 6/Viimeinen Kennedy * 1 Itcud (useasti) * 275 235 ihmistä * 31 battleshippiä * 101 destroyeria * 1734 kevyttä carrieria * 234 234 fighteria ja miehittämätöntä dronea * 72 öhkömönkiäistä * 4 tukikohtaa * 347 235 235 helipadia (kenen idea se helipadien pommittaminen loppujen lopuksi oli?) GigaCorp/Röhmöfantit/Verstas * 13 tähtituhoojaa * 23 dreadnoughtia * 95 destroyeria * Tiu munia * 1242 kevyttä carrieria * 203 284 fighteria ja miehittämätöntä dronea * 1 kronosfääri * 1 Dromononttineuvosto (kumottu aikamatkustamisella) * 1 SS Kärsä * 1 tukikohta * 1 miljoonia vuosia luonnon vaivoin muovaama turistinähtävyys (Grand Canyon) * 1 korjaus 2 Linnunradan tärkeimmistä planeetoista, jotka kuuluvat ay:hyn Älä helvetissä tuhoa minua tai vastaat seurauksista-suojelukseen (Uranus ja Neptunus) Jatkosotia Ensimmäinen Röhmöfanttisota aloitti huomattavien jatkosotien sarjan, joista tässä seuraavat aikajärjestyksessä: #GigaCorpin sisällissota #Psi-sota #Toinen Röhmöfanttisota Luokka:Verstas Luokka:Sodat